


Coming Home

by Dragoniana, FusionKrogan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniana/pseuds/Dragoniana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionKrogan/pseuds/FusionKrogan
Summary: Jesse is coming back from a mission after two months, having had few close brushes with death and he's all tired and down and all he wishes for is to just hug his Hanzo and forget the world





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a fairly bad depression at work and Dragoniana agreed to roleplay with me to make me feel better. I just wanted fluff and comfort and more fluff so here you go...

Jesse stepped out of the transport and headed straight for the living quarters. Morrison will have to wait till tomorrow for his report. He was beaten up, his clothes were dirty and his mind so exhausted he was surprised he didn’t just collapse on the spot. The past two months have been rough. Dispersing gangs was his speciality, but it always required undercover work and absolute radio silence. When he was finally revealed, things got ugly and they almost got him. No gunshots, fortunately, but he had plenty of bruises and surface wounds and to add to it, his heart ached with loneliness. He did not get in touch with Hanzo the entire time, didn't even know if he was at the base now and he missed him like hell. Stumbling through the corridors he headed straight for his room, hoping to just get a quick shower and go to sleep.

Hanzo was sitting in one of the chairs in Jesse’s room, reading a book, covered in the blanket Jesse usually used as bed cover. There wasn’t much to do there. While his man was away on his mission, Hanzo only got to go on short, one day actions, more to disperse his nervousness rather than to do something important. He had a lot of free time and he grew impatient and worried with every day that passed. He didn't sleep much at night, every second only adding to his worries, his training results were getting worse and he couldn’t focus on his meditation, thoughts of every possible bad thing that could happen to Jesse on his mind. 

He knew that the gunslinger had no means of contacting him, but he was still ready to sell his soul to anyone who could provide him with some information about his lover. Now, hearing the familiar steps in the corridor, he threw his book on the bed and leaped towards the door, heart fluttering, aware that the soft jingling of spurs couldn’t belong to anyone else but his Jesse. 

As the door opened, he simply threw his arms over Jesse, making him stumble a little. It was a stupid move from his side - Jesse might be wounded or otherwise indisposed, but Hanzo just couldn't help himself. He had to check that it was not a dream, that Jesse was alive and with him. He held him in his arms, feeling a tear escaping between his closed eyelids. Jesse was too tired to give more than a surprised huff when Hanzo threw his arms around him. His bruised body protested against the contact but his heart melted the moment he was in the familiar embrace. 

‘I'm... I'm okay, sweet thing... Hanzo...’ his voice broke and he quickly brought the archer closer to him, sob escaping his lips and tears started rolling freely down his dust covered cheeks. ‘I missed ya... so much, I was so lonely without ya, every day... I'd think of you, wonder what y'were doin'...’ He buried his face into Hanzo's shoulder, trying to stop his cries.

Hanzo immediately wound his arm tighter around Jesse, bringing him closer and ran his hand over his hair in a soothing manner, whispering to him softly. ‘I was here, waiting for you. Every day was far too long without you, my love. I'm so happy you are back with me. It has been the worst torture...’ 

He kissed his forehead, tears running down his face, yet he wasn't ashamed. It wasn't a sign of weakness, it was the massive relief that Jesse was back with him. Hanzo was still fairly insecure when it came to keeping relationships. He didn't understand why Jesse loved him so much and he lived for every time Jesse showed that yes, he did. For moments like this one.

Jesse clung to him for a moment, calming down, simply cherishing the fact that they were together.  
‘I'm filthy, darlin'...’ he murmured when Hanzo ran his fingers through his hair, but he did not resist it. The feeling was far too pleasant, calming and caring. Hanzo could be cold and distant at times, looking down at some of Jesse's habits, but Jesse knew he loved him, loved him deeply and that was all he needed to know. The last week of his mission was the worst - his arms were covered in scratches, dust crept into every crevice of his skin, he didn't bathe for days, but all the discomfort was easily forgotten, all the unpleasant feelings gone when he heard Hanzo’s soft laughter.

‘As if you suddenly cared about it.’ If it was in any other situation, Hanzo would probably send McCree straight to the showers the moment he’d enter the door, but not now. He ran his hand lovingly over Jesse's bruised, wet cheek and leaned to give him a soft peck on his lips. Jesse chuckled, leaning into Hanzo's touch gratefully.

‘I missed you, Hanzo...’ Tears no longer filled his eyes but it was obvious he was still a little fragile. He started to feel the bruises and injuries and winced with pain. ‘How 'bout I hit the shower, make m'self a little presentable, then meet ya here?’ His ribs really did hurt. He should visit the medbay but he wasn’t in a life threatening condition and wanted to spend time with Hanzo now. All of a sudden he recalled something and reached under the armor plate, producing a slightly crumpled postcard with beaches, palm trees and dolphins on it. 

‘Got you somethin'... I couldn't send it, but I thought I'd rather deliver it personally anyway...’

Hanzo blinked. He really should get used to it over the time, but sometimes the little things just surprised him. He accepted the postcard gladly, light blush on his cheeks. He suddenly got an idea, seeing Jesse was obviously not feeling very well.  
‘You look in pain. Do you want my help?’ One thing was that Hanzo really wanted to help. It was unwise to move around too much when one was wounded, but the other thing was that he could finally get his hands on Jesse's body, caress his skin and feel his warmth close to him. To his delight, Jesse smiled and nodded. 

Under normal circumstances, visiting the shower together could have only one outcome, but this time Jesse really could use some assistance. ‘If you could get me outta the armor, I'd be happy, too...’ He took off his hat and serape and started unbuckling the straps where he could reach them. He tried to bend down to the buckles on his chaps but a sharp needle of pain burst in his side and he hissed. Hanzo put a hand on Jesse's chest in a sign to stop, his face twisted with worry.

‘Allow me,’ he crouched before him, loosening the straps one by one. He was used to undress him, but not exactly in this situation. His undressing was usually hurried and rough, accompanied by moans of lust and expectation, but now he only slowly slid his palms over Jesse's thighs in a soothing gesture, gently getting rid of his clothes. He was in a perfect height to kiss his still clothed stomach before standing back up, removing his armor and his shirt.

Jesse was glad Hanzo was there to aid him. As he removed one piece after another, his abused body slowly came in sight, a big, purple and blue bruise appearing on his side. He stood there, completely naked and vulnerable, leaning against Hanzo for support, his gentle kisses and touches making the tiredness and pain a little more bearable. When they reached the shower and hot water started rolling down his back, he finally relaxed. He was home.

Hanzo supported him as much as he could. His heart missed a beat when he saw his beloved Jesse in such a state, bruises all over his beautiful body. His touches went even more gentle as if he feared Jesse will just shatter under the softest of caresses. He swiftly undressed himself to avoid soaking his clothes completely and leaned against Jesse’s back, sighing with the contact of skin against skin, gently wrapping his hands around his lover.

Jesse was leaning against the cold tiles, Hanzo's firm, warm body pressed against his back. He could feel his muscles ease, a pleasant feeling spreading throughout his body. He chuckled, eyes closed and moved one of his hands on Hanzo's thigh behind him. ‘An' I missed this, too...’

Hanzo bit the nape of his neck lightly. ‘Don't even think about anything like this. You will go to sleep as soon as we get off the shower.’ Not like he didn't enjoy the closeness of their bodies, feeling the pleasure slowly run over his skin, but he was still sober enough to know what was right in the moment. He should rest, that was the most important thing. They’ll have plenty of time later on.

Jesse smiled tiredly. ‘Jus' teasin', sugar... I don't think I'd even... well...’ He was way too tired anyway and would most likely disgracefully fall asleep mid-act. He was content with Hanzo washing his back and chest, water warming his sore muscles. ‘Will ya stay tonight? I can't bear another night alone...’

‘Of course,’ Hanzo planted small kisses on his spine, turning the water off before reaching for a towel and slowly and carefully proceeded to dry Jesse's skin, never stopping with kisses while doing so. He slowly led him towards the bed, Jesse being so tired he almost fell asleep before reaching it. For a moment Hnazo considered that he should at least pick up the dirty clothes and place them into the washing machine, but quickly dismissed the idea. He couldn't leave Jesse now, so he just slipped under the covers beside him, feeling his own sleepiness overcoming him.

Jesse automatically curled into Hanzo's arms, tired but happy, his chapped lips kissing Hanzo's pale skin. His bed was a little too small, but they learned how to fit there comfortably, legs and arms tangled together, safe and sound in each other's presence. 

‘I love you, sweetpea. Can't imagine how I deserved a man like you...’ His voice was even more of a drawl in his tired state and he immediately started falling asleep, eyes closed and a smile lingering on his lips. 

Hanzo kissed his forehead, running a hand over Jesse's wet hair, whispering: ‘I love you too, my darling.’ He started picking up some of the many petnames Jesse used so often. He first liked to use them just to see how surprised Jesse would be, but then he just got used to them, the words not so alien to him anymore. He didn't care that Jesse was already asleep, most likely not hearing him. Jesse knew how Hanzo felt about him, despite the fact that it wasn't always easy for the archer to say so and that he still struggled to find the correct words to express his feelings. The best he could do now was to wrap his arms firmly around the sleeping cowboy, hold him tight and sleep, knowing he’ll still be there in the morning, knowing, he was home.


End file.
